Tropical Kisses
by castielsgrace
Summary: Kurt and Blaine's adventures on the island of Kauai. It's their first summer as high school graduates and their second summer together. Their parents surprise them with a trip to Hawaii... Alone. What happens when they get there?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hello, everyone! Thanks for checking out my story, and I truly hope you enjoy. The next chapters will be based off my own adventures on the island on Kauai, but with more romance and Klainebows. So that means, as of July 5th-ish, I will (hopefully) be updating daily! There will be mostly fluff, and maybe a little bit of angst. If I decide to try my hand at smut, the rating will be upped, but I will give fair warning! So without further a due, the story. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Tropical Kisses<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt heard his father clear his throat from the doorway, and Blaine jumped off him before Kurt could even blink. "Kurt, Blaine could you join me in the kitchen please?" Burt asked.<p>

Blaine's eyes were wide and his face was red as he stared at Burt fearfully. Kurt glanced at his father in confusion, trying to decipher what he wanted through his eyes to no prevail. It couldn't be the "safe sex" talk; they'd gotten that the week after telling Burt they were together. So Kurt stood up, gently grabbing Blaine's hand to tug him along, and walked after his father into the kitchen. The first thing he noticed was the presence of Blaine's parents.

"Mom, Dad? What are you doing here?" He asked them, clutching Kurt's hand a bit tighter.

"Sit down, boys," Burt told them, nodding at the two chairs on the opposite side of the kitchen table. Blaine, ever the gentleman, pulled Kurt's chair out for him before sitting down himself. Claire beamed at her son, obviously confident that she'd done well in his upbringing.

"So Kurt, Blaine," Carol began, smiling fondly at them both, "you both graduated this year, with flying colors may I add, and it's also your second summer as a couple."

"And we thought that you both deserved a little something…" Claire said. Both women were smirking and Kurt glanced over at Blaine, who was clearly just as confused. Arthur cleared his throat to get their attention, "Now Blaine, your mother and I trust you to take good care of Kurt. We have to put a lot of trust in you _both _for this, and we don't want you abusing it."

"Dad, what are you talking about?" Blaine asked. He was clutching Kurt's hand like a life line, both of them eager with anticipation.

"Well, you know how the Berry's are taking Finn and Rachel on a trip?" Carol asked. Kurt nodded excitedly, "Well we've decided to send you and Blaine on a trip to—"

Kurt let out a squeal of pure delight before Carol even got to where they were going, and for all Kurt knew they could be sending them to the coldest place in Canada. What Kurt was excited about with the '_you and Blaine'_ part. There was no "Me and you and Blaine". It was just "you and Blaine". Alone. Kurt could care less where that alone took place.

"Kurt, sit down," his father said firmly, "We are not finished."

Kurt reluctantly sat down, grabbing Blaine's hand immediately. "As I was _saying_," Carol smiled, "We're going to be sending you to Kauai."

"_No way._" Kurt exclaimed, "You're… you're taking us to _Hawaii?"_

"No," Claire smirked, "we're _sending_ you to Kauai. That's where the trust comes in."

As he thought, they were going alone. Kurt was going to be spending time with his boyfriend on a tropical island. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Kurt said, clapping his hands excitedly.

"Kurt, calm down," Burt said, more sternly this time, and waited until Kurt was safely seated. "Now, you need to thank Blaine's parents for this. They've paid for your condo and transportation. All Carol and I have done is paid for the plane tickets, and we're going to give you money for food."

Kurt could barely contain his excitement, and was unable to sit still for more than a couple seconds. Blaine spoke up beside Kurt, who remembered that he was still there, "You guys are sending me and my _boyfriend_ to Hawaii?" Blaine asked, looking strictly at his father, who nodded and even smiled a bit. Kurt remembered that Arthur was less than accepting when Blaine first came out. "Thank you mom," Blaine looked to his father again, tears in his eyes, "dad."

Kurt smiled brightly at his boyfriend, tears in his eyes, and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze before leaning in to place a gentle kiss on his cheek. "I love you," Kurt whispered as he moved to face their parents again, and he could just hear Blaine's quite "I love you, too."

"We've scheduled this trip for the first couple of weeks of July." Burt said, "You'll be gone from the 5th until the 20th."

"Two weeks!" Kurt said brightly, "Oh my goodness, thank you so much Mrs. and Mr. Anderson!"

"Kurt, sweetie, how many time's have I told you to call me Claire?" Kurt smiled at her as their parents started to fill them in on the remaining details of their trip. This was going to be the best summer of his life.

* * *

><p>Kurt skipped around his room, throwing things into suitcases and humming along to his new summer playlist, which featured Jack Johnson and some traditional Hawaiian music. His father had told him sternly to make sure he had one suitcase and one carry on <em>only.<em> He also said that the suitcase had to be under 45 pounds, which was quite a challenge for Kurt. But he figured, if all came down to all, he could just purchase a thing or two while there. Since his father and Carol were giving them food and drink money, with instructions to only eat out a few times since they were in a condo and could make their own food, he would have some spending money. They would be leaving for the airport early (way too early for Kurt's liking) the next morning, and Kurt and Blaine had both decided to part for a day so they could pack. Kurt wondered if his dad planned this trip for the simple reason of being tired of constantly having Blaine over. He gave up long ago with trying to keep them in separate rooms, as he would just find them together the next morning. Kurt heard his phone go off with Blaine's ringtone, and he ran to turn his music down before collapsing onto his bed and answering the phone.

"Hellooo," He sang happily.

Blaine laughed on the other end, "Hello, love. How's packing?"

"Difficult," Kurt frowned, "I don't know how to make my suitcase under 45 pounds. I'm going to have to put some of it in my carry on. What about you? How far are you?"

"Almost done, I'm not nearly as worried about my attire as you. I could care less how I look, I will be there with the most amazing man ever."

"Oh my goodness, is Johnny Depp going to be there, too?" Kurt joked, a bit giddy still.

"Very funny, Kurt," Blaine said seriously before breaking and laughing along.

"I love you," Kurt said suddenly.

"I love you too. More than anything. I can't wait to spend these two weeks with you. Alone."

"No more Finn interrupting," Kurt said happily.

"No more worrying about our parents coming home early," Blaine added.

"Just us." Kurt concluded, closing his eyes and happily picturing himself and Blaine on the beach. Yes, this was sure to be the best summer of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **The second chapter, for the first day of our trip! There will probably be a gap between each day, as I do need time to write it, but worry not, I'll have loads to write about. I also upped the rating as there is indeed a bit of smut in this story. Please be nice, as it is the first smut I have ever written and I wrote it on a plane. Beside my mother. Who thankfully saw nothing. If anyone is interested, I'll be posting pictures from my trip that will also show the locations of Blaine and Kurt's adventures on my Tumblr, which is: http:/anartistwhoslosthistouch[.]tumblr[.]com (obviously remove the brackets). And yes, most of what you'll see in this I have experienced myself. Duke's is a real restaurant, which is delicious, and the seats Kurt and Blaine have on Alaska Airlines are the seats my mother, my brother and I had on Alaska Airlines. The guy working at baggage was based off of the guy I met there, as was the girl in the Body Shop. I am not quite sure how long the flight from Ohio to Hawaii would be, but I flew from Seattle and it was six hours, so. Yeah.

Hope you enjoy, and there's more to come!

* * *

><p>Kurt hugged his father tightly at the drop off zone of Port Columbus International Airport. "Thanks for everything, dad."<p>

"Of course, kid. Just be safe," Burt reluctantly let Kurt go, turning instead to face Blaine. "You better take care of him, Blaine. I want him back here without a scratch, got it?"

"Yes sir, of course." Burt clapped Blaine on the shoulder, gave Kurt another hug and then walked back towards his truck. Kurt tried to ignore the butterflies he got when he went to airports, even if this was only his third time going on a plane, and instead waved to his father as he drove off.

"This is actually happening," Kurt pointed out, "We're actually going on vacation. Alone. Just you and I."

Blaine laughed, but hugged Kurt from behind; placing his head gently on his shoulder, "Just you and I."

They shared a moment of silence before Kurt sighed happily. "We should probably start our long journey through customs and what not."

"I have something for you first," Blaine said, turning Kurt around in his arms and reaching into his jean pocket. He pulled out a little black box and handed it to Kurt. He opened it to find a green Irish clover on a silver chain.

"Turn it over," Blaine suggested. When he did, Kurt saw two words etched in green; _Kiss Me_. He let out a giggle and did just that.

"You, sir, are the cheesiest person ever." Kurt shook his head with a laugh, "You got this just because I've got Irish in me, didn't you?"

"Well that, and I just wanted an excuse to kiss you."

"As if you needed any excuse. But it's beautiful, thank you." Kurt leaned in for another kiss that Blaine enthusiastically returned.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Kurt said simply before grabbing the handle of his suitcase, "Ready?"

"Hell yeah," Blaine said happily, grabbing his own suitcase before walking to the sliding doors of the airport. They made their way over to the Alaska Airlines check in, where Kurt saw a bunch of touch screen computers and a sign that said _Step One: Check In_. Blaine stepped in front of one of the computers and touched the screen. Kurt watched him put his last name in and then hurry through the steps the computer provided. When he was asked to swipe his credit card to pay, he had some difficulties.

"Here, Blaine," Kurt laughed, "let me." It took him one try and he laughed at the adorable pout on his boyfriends' face, resisting the urge to reach over and pinch his cheeks.

Next, they walked over to the baggage check, walking to the shortest line and waiting a moment for their turn. The man working, Glenn, greeted them cheerfully, "Hello!"

"Hi," Blaine smiled as he handed over their bag receipts.

"Were are you guys off to today?" Glenn asked as he fiddled with the computer.

"Kauai, Hawaii," Kurt said.

"Seriously? That's awesome! I actually just got back from Honolulu," He paused, tilting his had to the side, "Friday."

"Oh, how was it?" Blaine asked as he reached down to grab Kurt's suitcase, who not-so-subtly checked out the muscles in his arm as he lifted the designer bag.

"It was good," Glenn said as they waited for the weight to come in. "A bit of overcast on the first day, but beautiful afterwards.

The digital numbers on the scale stopped at 49.8. Kurt breathed a sigh of relief before turning to Blaine and sticking his tongue out, "Told you I could do it!"

Blaine laughed before leaning in to kiss him on the cheek. They both paused when they realized that, hey, they were in an airport and there were probably more than a few homophobes in here. It was Ohio, after all.

"Oh, are you guys together?" Glenn asked, smiling when Kurt nodded, "That's awesome, how long?"

"This is going to be our second summer together," Kurt said.

"Well congratulations, then. I hope Hawaii treats you well." He waved them off as Blaine grabbed Kurt's now free hand and led him away, suddenly feeling a lot lighter than before.

"Alright, just security left," Blaine said as they walked, "lets just hope this runs as smoothly."

Apparently luck was on their side, though, and they managed to be in the small group of people led to a shorter line. They both made it through without having to get checked and were standing together on the other side within five minutes. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand again and led him in the direction of their terminal, though he walked a lot slower now than he had before.

"We've still got lots of time to kill," He explained, "They don't start boarding for another hour yet."

"Oh," Kurt nodded, though he was feeling a bit impatient now that Hawaii seemed so much closer.

"See any stores you want to look in?" Blaine asked, nodding at the tourist-y stores lining the hall, "We can go get some lunch in a little bit too."

Kurt continued to look around, not seeing anything too interesting. He spotted the Body Shop slightly down the hall and began walking faster towards it. He needed some new lotion, and Body Butter was his favorite type. He'd _especially_ need it with all the sand he'd be sitting on in Hawaii. Plus the salt water. And the sun. It was going to do all sorts of damage to his skin, what with him being pale and fair skinned and what not. He wasted no time in looking around the shop; searching for the one type he liked most of all. When he spotted it, Kurt let out an excited squeak and grabbed the last one there.

"Satsuma?" Blaine asked, "Never would've pegged that as your sent of choice."

"Really? It smells so _good_, though." Kurt walked over to the cashier and smiled at the young girl standing behind the counter. He pulled out his wallet to pay, but Blaine shook his head. Kurt opened his mouth to protest, but Blaine placed a hand over his mouth.

"You are my boyfriend, and I love you, and we're going on vacation. You're going to let me buy you this because I'm your boyfriend, you love me and we're going on vacation."

Kurt frowned at him before realizing that Blaine couldn't see it, what with his hand still covering Kurt's mouth. So Kurt did what any immature boyfriend would do; he stuck out his tongue and licked. Blaine's hand stayed where it was, though Blaine leaned over to whisper in Kurt's ear.

"May I remind you, Kurt, that you have licked _much_ worse places?" Kurt gasped, though Blaine wasn't done, "And if I recall right, last night you were licking my hand for a completely different reason."

Seemingly happy with Kurt's red face, Blaine stepped away and turned back to the cashier, who looked a bit confused. He paid for Kurt's purchase before grabbing his hand and leading him out of the store. Once they were a fair distance away, Kurt smacked him.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"What was-" Kurt smacked him again, "What do you think it was for, Blaine?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Blaine said with a pout, "But I thought you liked dirty talk."

Kurt hit him again, harder this time, "Blaine Anderson you have messed with the _wrong_ guy."

"Oh really?" Blaine said with a raise of his eyebrow, "I'm so scared."

"Good."

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt ran up to the ticket desk at their terminal, smiling at the lady.<p>

"Oh, there you guys are!" She said cheerfully. "Blaine Anderson?"

"That's me," Blaine said with a smile.

"And you must be Kurt Hummel?" She asked. Kurt nodded, "Well you guys enjoy your trip!"

They both said their thank-you's, Blaine grabbing Kurt's hand once again and leading them to the plane. They walked to the middle of the plane, sitting down in seats 17 E and F. Kurt's stomach churned and he bit his lip. Blaine noticed, and lifted the armrest between their seats so he could sit flush against Kurt.

"You okay?" He asked.

Kurt nodded, "Just nervous."

"You don't have to worry, Kurt." Blaine said as he rubbed soothing circles on his back.

"I know," He sighed, "I just… I hate the idea of being so high up in something that ways _so very much._ It shouldn't be able to fly, Blaine. What if it decides to just… fall? We'd die. I'd never get to be famous. Oh _god._ I'd never get to get _married._ And just when it started to become legal, too!"

"Kurt," Blaine said, grabbing his face in his hands, "The plane is not going to_ fall_."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do."

"No, you don't."

"Kurt," Blaine said more firmly, "The plane is _not going to fall._"

It was then that the announcement came on; the lady said clearly that the plane was clear for takeoff and went over the safety procedures. Kurt's heartbeat began to pound, and he gripped Blaine's hand like a lifeline. The person sitting in 17 D was, luckily, an old lady who simply smiled fondly at them. She probably thought they were adorable or something. All Kurt knew is that he was glad they were lucky enough to have no slurs thrown at them. The engines started up, and the plane began to vibrate a bit, the sound filling Kurt's ears suddenly. Kurt knew that his grip on Blaine's hand was probably becoming painful, but it was the only comfort he had in the moment.

The plane began to go down the runway, and Kurt was looking out the window and almost hyperventilating, so Blaine reached across him and closed it. Kurt felt the front wheels leave the runway, but before he had the chance to panic, Blaine grabbed his face and kissed him softly, but passionately. All thoughts about the plane breaking left Kurt's mind as he melted into the kiss, fisting a hand in Blaine's hair. The announcement came on telling them that electronics were now allowed to be turned on when Blaine finally pulled away. They were both breathless, but Kurt was smiling now. Blaine reached into his pocket with the hand that wasn't holding Kurt's and pulled out his iPod, he placed one headphone in Kurt's right ear, and the other in his left. He pressed play and the sounds of Bubbly came through the speakers. Blaine sang along quietly into Kurt's ear.

"_It starts in my toes, and I crinkle my nose. Wherever it goes I always know, you make me smile, please stay for a while now. Just take your time wherever you go."_

Kurt smiled and sung the next verse, just as quietly, "_The rain is falling on my window pane, but we are hiding in a safer place. Under covers staying safe and warm, you give me feelings that I adore."_

The both laughed, and Blaine kissed the tip of Kurt's nose gently. Out of the corner of his eye, Kurt saw the old lady smiling brightly, and he smiled too, letting his head fall onto Blaine's shoulder and playing with their joined hands.

* * *

><p>An hour later Kurt groggily opened his eyes. "Hello sleepy head," Blaine said with a smile.<p>

"Hi," Kurt rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Why are you so cute?" Blaine whispered into his ear, "It just makes me want to take you away so I can ravish you."

Kurt smirked before speaking, "You know, I actually have to go to the bathroom, do you sweetheart?"

Blaine opened his mouth in shock before closing it and nodded enthusiastically. Kurt leaned around him to speak to the lady, "Excuse me, miss?"

She looked over with a pleasant smile, "Yes?"

"Would you mind if we got up? We're in need of a bathroom break." The lady's eyes widened and she gave Kurt a knowing look as well as a wink before nodding and standing up. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and stood, thanking the lady as he walked by. They made their way to the bathroom in the back of the plane and Kurt checked that the attendants were on the other side of the plane before opening the door and slipping inside; yanking Blaine with him. They made sure the door was locked before Kurt pushed him back against it and kissed him with _a lot_ of enthusiasm. Blaine groaned loudly and Kurt pulled back.

"Ah ah ah, Blaine," He sang, "You have to stay quiet or we're going to get caught."

Blaine glared down at Kurt, who was slowly sliding down and onto his knees, "You're evil."

"Well, I promised I'd get you back for your little stunt in the Body Shop." That was the last thing Kurt said before he slipped Blaine's zipper down. He looked up to see Blaine biting his knuckle as he stared down at him and smirked when they made eye contact. He could feel Blaine's erection straining against his jeans, and Kurt slipped a hand inside to palm at it through his boxers. Blaine was obviously struggling not to groan when Kurt reached his hand in.

They both froze at the sound of a knock on the other side of the door. A man with a British accent spoke from the other side. "Are you almost done in there, mate?"

Kurt smirked before pulling Blaine out from his boxers and immediately slipping his lips over the head. "Y-yes," Blaine choked out as Kurt bobbed his head. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked, trying to make Blaine come as fast as possible. Apparently there was a line.

Not even a minute had passed when Kurt felt Blaine tug at his hair, "Kurt, I'm close."

Kurt simply sucked harder as he pulled back so just the head was in his mouth. He ran his tongue over the slit and felt Blaine tug at his hair once more before he fell over the edge with a muffled shout. Kurt swallowed until Blaine was finished before pulling off was a _pop_. He slipped Blaine back into his boxers and zipped up his jeans before lifting himself from the floor and wiping off his own jeans. Blaine pulled him into another passionate kiss before another knock sounded. Kurt pulled back before grabbing Blaine's hand and opening the bathroom door. He gave the man on the other side a smile and saw his eyes widen at Kurt's obviously red and swollen lips. They made their way down isle and slipped back into their seats. Once they were seated Blaine's head fell onto his shoulder and Kurt laughed. He saw the old lady smile at him over Blaine's head and he gave her a wink. Suddenly, planes weren't as terrifying.

* * *

><p>Kurt woke four hours later to Blaine shaking his shoulder gently, "Kurt we're here," He told him, "We're in Hawaii."<p>

He looked out the window to see the dark blue of the ocean, with specks of white showing where the waves were peaking. He felt his stomach churn in displeasure as the plane began to descend. As they neared the runway Kurt finally saw a rocky coastline. He expected the plane to turn away from the ocean, but instead they stayed parallel to it. Only in Hawaii would you find a runway next to an ocean.

After they landed one of the stewardesses' informed them that they were to remain seated until the seatbelt sign was turned off. Much to Kurt's impatience it was another ten minutes before they managed to get out. He made a beeline for the bathroom, only to find there was already a line.

"Geez, Kurt. You okay?" Blaine asked from beside him.

"I just spent six hours on a plane without using the bathroom _once_, Blaine." He replied, "I had three cups of diet coke. I need to go."

Blaine laughed just as it was Kurt's turn.

After grabbing their luggage, Blaine led Kurt towards the Alamo car rental shuttlebus. The got in, luckily finding seats together and waited as more couples and families flooded in. When they arrived at the car rental station the line was already long, and Kurt was getting impatient. He was on a tropical island. He just wanted to go to the beach.

Luckily everything ran smoothly and they were all set in their red convertible (Kurt was going to have to thank Blaine's parents when they got back) and they were off; leaving Lihu'e and headed for Kappa. Blaine got lost twice trying to find their condo, and then forgot to check in. But they managed to get in and Kurt was mind blown by the simple beauty of it. It was an open-floor plan, with the kitchen to the right of the door and the living room to the left. Their bedroom (thankfully with one bed, Kurt was kind of worried their parents were going to split them up) was off of the living room. Kurt noticed right away that it had two sliding doors that were pushed all the way open so it looked as if the bedroom was part of the living room.

Blaine walked over to the closed blinds in the living room and pushed them over. Kurt gasped at how close they were to the ocean; they simply had to walk across their lawn and they were there.

"Oh Blaine," He sighed, "It's gorgeous."

"I know." He kissed Kurt's cheek gently before grabbing their suitcases and putting them in their room to be unpacked, which Kurt got to immediately. They still had to go grocery shopping before anything, and he figured that afterwards they wouldn't want to do any unpacking.

After an hour of Kurt stressing over the state of his clothes and then another three hours at the grocery store, Blaine decided to take him out to dinner. He had heard one of the locals talking about a little restaurant by the ocean that served a good informal dinner, and he decided to give it a go. So they drove out to Lihu'e and pulled into a little parking lot outside of Duke's Bar and Grill. It was packed and they only just managed to get a seat near the back of the room, next to the coy pond. Kurt talked excitedly about the things they had to try; surfing being one of them, as they waited for their waitress to bring their drinks. Since they were still only 18 Kurt settled on a diet Coke while Blaine got a Rootbeer. The waitress asked for their orders and Kurt ordered some sort of crab-macadamia-nut wanton something or other, while Blaine just got the Cheeseburger. Because it was so busy they knew it would be a while before it arrived.

Blaine reached across the table to place his hand on Kurt's, "So, are you enjoying yourself so far? Liking the island?"

"Yes, it's beautiful!" Kurt nodded enthusiastically, "I can't believe how close we are to the beach, either."

They continued to talk about the island as they waited for their food, and when the waitress placed it in front of them, Blaine was starved. He immediately picked up a weirdly-cut French fry and popped it in his mouth, chewing happily. It tasted delightful. He then picked up his burger and took a massive bite. He looked over to find Kurt still picking up his first wanton and dipping it in the sauce provided. He took a bit and immediately messed up his face.

"Holy crap that is _spicy_!" He cried, reaching for his diet Coke and chugging it.

Blaine raised an eyebrow and reached for the dip with a fry. He put it in his mouth and waited for the burn, not surprised it didn't come. Kurt tended to be a bit of a wimp when it came to stuff like this. So, with a shrug, Blaine took the sauce and continued to use it for his fries.

After their meal they decided to take a walk down the beach hand in hand, each holding their sandals in their free hand so they could walk along the wet sand and let the wave's splash at their feet. The sun was just setting and Kurt looked completely awe-struck and so very happy that Blaine decided now would be a good time to pull him in for a kiss. He thought he heard someone say something about it being disgusting, so he kissed Kurt harder. They pulled apart after a few minutes to breathe, forehead to forehead.

When they got back to their condo they were both too tired to do anything but slip into their pyjamas and fall into bed, Blaine pulling Kurt against his chest as they let the sound of the wind lull them to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **So this chapter is kinda short, I apologize but we didn't do much. I also put it up today because I just finished writing it. The next chapter may or may not be up tonight, it all depends on what we do, when we get back, and how much I have to write. But I hope you enjoy this chapter none the less, there's very little dialogue. Also, the thing about the roosters? Yeah, it actually happened.

* * *

><p>Kurt's eyes shot open to the sounds of a rooster. He groggily turned over to look at the time on the digital clock next to their bed, and groaned when he saw it was only four in the morning. He turned back over and buried his head into Blaine's chest, trying his best to ignore the continuous noise. Eventually he fell back to sleep, though his dreams now featured him strangling a certain wild animal.<p>

He woke up the second time at six o'clock. Knowing he would never be able to get back to sleep with the damn cock-a-doodle-do-ing, Kurt started to gently kiss his way up Blaine's torso; surprised to find him still sleeping. Once he reached his lips, Blaine started to stir. Kurt smirked as he straddled him and knotted his fingers into the wild curls that he loved so much.

"Unng, morning?" Blaine asked without opening his eyes.

"How did you not hear the god damn roosters this morning?"

"Roosters?" Blaine asked, finally opening his eyes to meet Kurt's blue ones.

"Yeah, they've been going off since four, Blaine."

"Oh." He said simply, closing his eyes again.

Kurt slapped his chest lightly, pouting down at him. "Blaine, you can't go back to sleep."

"Why not?" He complained, though he had opened his eyes again and lifted a hand to brush Kurt's hear out of his face.

"Because I can't go back to sleep and I don't wanna sit up by myself."

With a large sigh Blaine pushed himself up on his elbows so he was eye-to-eye with Kurt, "Why are you so adorable when you pout?" He asked, placing a kiss on Kurt's nose, "You're irresistible." This time he kissed Kurt full on the lips. "But you know what? You have perfect timing. Sunrise is soon."

He tapped Kurt's hip, wordlessly telling him to get up, before crawling out of bed himself. He stretched his arms above his head, staring at Kurt's shirtless form. He walked over and took his hand, leading him out and onto their little deck before putting an arm over his shoulders. They watched silently as the sun came over the horizon, lighting up the blue of the sea and shadowing the trees. It looked like something out of a book or a movie; completely breathtaking.

"This is amazing," Kurt sighed, "I can't believe I'm here right now, seeing this with you."

"Isn't it, though?" Blaine laughed, "I wouldn't want to experience it with anyone else, not going to lie."

"I love you."

"I love you, too.

* * *

><p>After watching the sunrise, Blaine cooked Kurt a breakfast that featured all sorts of fresh fruit. They ate outside and stared out at the sea, occasionally looking over and whispering words of love, but not feeling pressured to fill the silence with pointless chatter.<p>

They decided afterwards that it would be a good time to hit the beach, maybe the pool afterwards. So they got changed into their swim trunks, grabbed some towels and headed down to the beach. Kurt stopped quite a few times to snap pictures of the ocean, or Blaine walking in front of him as the water lapped at his feet. They decided to go to the far end of the beach, near the breakwater. They put their towels as far up the sand as they could, Blaine mentioning that the water would go pretty far up. He immediately headed for the water, but Kurt opted to stay seated on his towel. He watched Blaine from behind the dark lenses of his sunglasses, admiring how his muscles moved as he made his way into the water. He made it waist deep before turning back to Kurt.

"C'mon, Kurt!" He yelled.

"I'm good. Do you _know_ what sea water does to your skin Blaine? And I'm so pale I'll probably burn within five minutes!"

"You can't seriously expect to stay out of the ocean for the next two weeks, Kurt. I promise we'll get out every fifteen minutes to put more sunscreen on. And plus, seawater cleans your skin out."

Kurt frowned for a minute, but found no real argument, so he took off his sunglasses and started to walk slowly towards the water. Blaine stared as he made his way slowly into the water, the waves pulling and pushing at him once he was waist deep. One particularly strong wave pushed him over and Kurt fell into the water, coming to the surface sputtering and squealing about his hair getting wet. Blaine swam over quickly, asking if he was okay even as he laughed. Kurt frowned and tackled him into the water, pushing his head down and holding it there for a minute. This act started a water fight that left them both breathless and soaked, eyes burning and the taste of saltwater on their lips. As promised, Blaine led Kurt out of the water after fifteen minutes so he could lather him with sunscreen before they both sprawled out on their towels to just soak up the sun.

A few hours later Blaine decided that he wanted to take a walk along the beach, go exploring a bit.

"Kurt," He said, gently shaking his shoulder, "Kurt lets go for a walk."

Kurt's eyes fluttered open as he squinted up at Blaine, "But our stuff's all here."

"We're the only ones on the beach Kurt; I don't think anyone's going to steal it." Blaine said as he helped Kurt up and grabbed his hand, walking down towards the volcanic rock they saw before. They took couple-y pictures to show their friends, as well as pictures of the island to capture its beauty. They continued to talk about little, unimportant things, and what they wanted to do the next day. They both decided that they would play it by year, instead of planning ahead. It just seemed too organized for them, and they didn't want that on their vacation. They walked along the beach for a while longer before deciding to head back to their condo for dinner. Blaine cooked up some chicken, while Kurt made a nice salad. They both helped make a mango smoothie, for desert and they sat outside to drink it and watch the sun go down.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Another short-ish chapter! I apologize for that. It's actually a lot harder to find time to write these than I thought. Which is why this is being uploaded now. And today's events won't be up until tomorrow, sadly. (I haven't started to write them yet) Anyway, if you want to see any of the views they saw/the wet and dry caves, it's all on my Tumblr which is http:/anartistwhoslosthistouch[.]tumblr[.]com (without the brackets of course). Thank you for the reviews, and I'd love to reply to a lot of them but it won't let me! So just thank you for everything, and for sticking with me thus far.

* * *

><p>Kurt woke the next morning to find Blaine's side of the bed empty. He stretched as he sat up and got out of bed, noting it was nine, and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he walked towards the kitchen. He heard Blaine whistling as he made his way over to lean on the counter. He saw Blaine cutting up some fresh fruit they'd bought and there were croissants set out on the table.<p>

"Morning," Kurt said with a smile, "You made breakfast?"

"Oh, morning!" Blaine said happily, "You just looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you."

"The fruit looks delicious," Kurt commented, eyeing the mango Blaine had just sliced into. He seemed to notice and lifted a piece of the fruit to Kurt's lips.

"Mm," Kurt groaned as he took it.

"Good?"

"Very," Kurt said, snatching another piece from the cutting board. Blaine chuckled and placed it in a bowl before placing the bowl on the table. He pulled out a chair for Kurt before sitting down himself. They prepared their croissants in a peaceful silence, both taking a bite and making sounds of approval. Kurt noticed how windy it was that morning. "I don't think we'll be going to the beach today, hey?"

"Nah," Blaine said with a shrug, "I thought maybe we'd go for a drive down to the Kilauea Lighthouse. Maybe even go and take a look at the dry caves just past Hanalei?"

Kurt nodded, having no real idea where Hanalei was. "Sure."

Blaine laughed, leaning over to kiss his cheek. "The dry caves are as far as you can go on the right side of the island."

Kurt nodded again and took another bite of his breakfast. They continued to chat as they ate, Blaine teasing Kurt about the state of his hair and Kurt pointing out that his could rival an afro.

After breakfast they both hopped in the shower, Blaine washing Kurt's hair and Kurt washing Blaine's, before getting dressed. Amazingly enough Kurt skipped his usual hair care.

"With the wind on this island, it'll be like having a blow dryer." Was all he said before walking out the door and towards their car. They drove with the top down, Kurt making Blaine stop at every "senic stop" they encountered so he could take pictures. They took a few "couple-y" pictures with the ocean in view behind them, and Kurt got some amazing shots of the water splashing off the rocks. Blaine pointed out a rock that looked like the one from the _Little Mermaid_, which made Kurt giggle.

When they reached the lighthouse and looked out over the rocky waters, the waves bigger than usual because of the more intense wind, Kurt was speechless. He looked out over the water with wide eyes and a huge smile. They had gotten out of the car to see the lighthouse from afar before driving down to the actual site. The mountain on their right had hundreds of white birds perching on it. After a moment Blaine nudged Kurt back into the car and they drove down to the parking lot. Blaine paid the $10 for them to get in and then they started the walk up to the lighthouse. Sadly, it was under construction so they could only view it from a distance, but it was amazing none the less. They explored for a bit longer before going back to their car and heading towards Hanalei. They stopped at about a dozen more senic spots before they reached the end of the road.

"It just ends?" Kurt asked doubtfully.

"Yeah. There's a twelve mile hike you can take to the other side of the island, it gets out near Waimea, but it's awfully long and I don't think either of us would enjoy it."

Kurt nodded, watching as Blaine stopped in front of a cave filled with water. "Dry caves?"

"The dry cave is down the way," Blaine said, "This is just pretty."

They parked right outside of the cave and walked inside. The water was black and the cave was seemingly endless. Kurt snapped a couple pictures before they hopped back into the car and headed down the road for a little while before reaching the dry cave. Blaine had to park just past the stream, meaning they'd have to walk through it.

"Blaine these are new shoes!" Kurt complained as he locked up the car, "I can't believe I have to get them wet."

"Here," Blaine said, crouching down a bit, "I'll give you a piggy back ride across, okay?"

Kurt giggled, but hopped onto his back. He pressed kisses along Blaine's neck as they walked, whispering little nothings into his hear. "Love, you have to stop doing that or I'm going to drop you."

Kurt laughed again, pressing one more kiss to his spine before resting his head on Blaine's shoulder. Once they reached the cave, Blaine lightly put him down. "You coming?" He asked, starting to walk inside.

"Yeah, I just wanna take a picture first," Kurt told him. Once he had snapped his pictures, Blaine was already in the far end of the cave. Kurt looked around and saw that it was almost empty, and he started to tiptoe over to him. When he was less than a foot away from him, Kurt ran and jumped onto Blaine's back, causing him to scream and nearly fall over.

"Jesus Christ all mighty, Kurt, you're going to give me a heart attack."

"Don't be silly, you're too young for that."

They explored the cave for a while longer; Blaine going as far as he could go while Kurt refused to crouch down. He said it was because of his clothes, but Blaine had a feeling he was just scared. It was kind of cute. Blaine gave Kurt another piggy back ride across the little stream before they started the drive back to Kapa'a. Kurt fell asleep on the way, not waking until they were back at their condo. Blaine told Kurt to get into something nice, but comfortable, as they were going out for dinner. He refused to tell Kurt where they were going until they arrived at The Beach House.

The waiter led them to a table at the window, where they could watch the surfers and the sunset. Kurt ordered a non-alcoholic Pina Colada and the crab cakes, while Blaine ordered a virgin Chi-Chi and the catch of the day. They talked about the trip so far as they ate, and Kurt mentioned how cool surfing looked. Blaine asked if he would ever want to try it and, to his amazement, Kurt said he would.

They ordered some sort of hot fudge cake for desert, and just as they were about to leave the waitress brought a Lai over for Kurt. It smelled fantastic, and he was amazed that it was real flowers. The drive home was mostly quiet, though they held hands over the centerpiece of the car. They toppled into their apartment, stripped, and fell into bed. Kurt knew that this was their alone time and they should be taking—ahem—advantage of that, but the days have just wiped him out so far. Maybe tomorrow, was his last thought before drifting off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Alright, guys. I apologize for the wait on this one. It's been a long day. Lots of stuff happened, and I wont actually be able to upload today's events until tomorrow. (Hopefully I'll get it done for tomorrow!) Also, I've gotten a few PM's about how to pronounce a couple places I've mentioned. So Kauai is pronounced Ka-why-ee, and Kapa'a is pronounced cah-pah-aa. Smut in this chapter, though very minor smut. Next chapter might have some more intense stuff.

* * *

><p>Kurt was the one to wake first the next morning, opening his eyes to see Blaine next to him with his arm strewn over Kurt's middle and the blankets pooled low on his waist. Kurt reached out to touch his fingertips to Blaine's cheek, slowly trailing them down across his shoulders, across the muscles of his stomach, before tracing along his hipbone. He heard Blaine let out a slight whimper at the touch, and couldn't help but smirk. He slipped his hand a bit lower, just barely touching the bulge that formed in his pants. A louder moan escaped his lips this time, so Kurt slipped his hand into Blaine's boxers. He gripped Blaine's cock firmly in his hand and began to pump it slowly. He looked into Blaine's eyes in time to see them flutter open.<p>

"K-Kurt?" His voice caught as Kurt twisted his wrist in the slightest of ways, just as Blaine liked.

"Good morning, sweetheart."

"Aah, morning," Blaine groaned, closing his eyes when Kurt sped his movements up a bit. He ran his thumb across the slit and Blaine buckled up against him, throwing his head back with a shout. Kurt leaned forward to kiss the hollow between his collarbones and then kissing his way up Blaine's neck to take an earlobe in his mouth, quickening his movements.

"Kurt, I'm… I'm close," Blaine rasped, fisting his hands into the headboard behind him as his back arched up off the bed. Kurt stroked him twice more before he felt Blaine tense, coming with a yell. Kurt removed his hand from Blaine's boxers, lifting it to his mouth and licking it clean as Blaine watched.

"Oh my god," He said, letting his head fall back onto the pillows, "You are amazing, have I ever told you that?"

"Not nearly enough," Kurt smiled, laying his head back on Blaine's chest.

"Well you are. Absolutely amazing."

Kurt laughed, lifting his head up to capture Blaine's lips in a fierce kiss. "Breakfast?"

"I don't know if I can move," Blaine admitted.

"Why don't we go out for breakfast," Kurt suggested, "That way neither one of us has to cook."

"I like the way you think."

They both climbed out of bed and hopped into the shower, where Blaine returned Kurt's earlier action. They both got dressed quickly before walking to the front desk to ask of a good restaurant for breakfast. The lady behind the counter told them that the best restaurant for breakfast in Kapa'a was _Kountry Kitchen_. Blaine asked if they could walk there, and she told them that'd it'd be about a fifteen minute walk.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand as they walked out onto the sidewalk. He pointed out the bike rental shop, and Kurt laughed before realizing he was serious. "You want to rent bikes?"

"Why not? Seems like the thing to do here, judging by the amount of people who do it."

"You want to rent a _bike_?" Kurt repeated.

Blaine dropped Kurt's hand, instead throwing his arm across Kurt's shoulders, "C'mon, live a little. No one's going to be here to see if you get sweaty except me."

"But _you're_ the one I'm trying to impress!" Kurt squeaked.

"You don't need to impress me, Kurt," He stated, "I love you and there's nothing you can do that will change that fact. Especially not you getting a bit sweaty. If anything that'd be a bit hot."

Kurt gave him a judging gaze as they stepped into the diner. Kurt was amazed with how packed it already was. They told the waitress at the front their names, and after ten minutes they were led to a booth against the window. They both took a moment to look over the menu, both getting a cup of coffee to start.

"What're you going to get?" Blaine asked once they'd both set their menus down.

"One of their coconut macadamia nut pancakes," Kurt said, "They sound delicious. What about you?"

"I'm getting two of the chocolate chip ones." Kurt raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing. Just... very _you._"

"I'll choose to take that as a compliment, Mr. Hummel." Blaine joked, trying to look down his nose at Kurt, who chocked on the coffee he'd just taken a sip of.

The waitress came with their plates not too long after. Kurt's mouth began to water at the sight of his pancake. He could actually _see_ the macadamia nuts in it, with the flakes of coconut. He looked over at Blaine's plate and his eye widened. Blaine had ordered _two _of their plate-sized pancakes.

"How are you going to eat all that?" He asked in disbelief.

Blaine scoffed, "I'm a hungry teenage boy, Kurt, this is nothing."

Kurt simply raised an eyebrow before digging in to his own pancakes. He let out a groan at the taste. It was unbelievable. Blaine was also chewing happily, though half of his pancake was already gone. Kurt poured some of the coconut syrup on his to enhance the flavour even more.

They finished an hour later with Blaine patting his stomach appreciatively as they walked out of the room. "I cannot believe you ate all of that."

"It was delicious," Blaine shrugged.

"I couldn't even finish my _one_ pancake!" Kurt shook his head. He spotted the A, B, C store and started to drag Blaine towards it.

"Where are you taking me, Kurt?"

"The A, B, C store!"

"…Why?"

"Why not?"

Blaine shrugged and allowed Kurt to drag him along. The walked inside and headed to the left, where a lot of the trinkets where. They walked along the aisles without seeing anything too interesting, and Kurt was about to give up when they came across a bunch of Ukuleles. Blaine smiled and reached out to grab the one on display. His fingers moved to the fret broad and he played a couple of chords. He laughed freely as he played and Kurt's heart felt like it was going to burst. He just looked so adorable.

Kurt grabbed a box off the shelf of the model he was currently playing. He saw that it had turtles carved out of wood on it. Deciding that it would do fine, Kurt started off towards the cash.

"Kurt? What are you doing?" Blaine put the Ukulele back on the shelf, following blindly after Kurt.

"I'm buying you this, because I love you and you are my boyfriend and we are on vacation." He stuck his tongue out at Blaine before placing it on the counter with a pack of coconut M&M's. Blaine scowled at the use of his own trick against him, but didn't argue. Once everything was paid for and they were back on the sidewalk he put an arm around Kurt's waist and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you for the Uke."

"It's nothing, Blaine. You looked like you enjoyed playing it."

He nodded, "It's fun, and it's got a different sound, y'know? Keeps it interesting."

They had reached the bike rental shop now, and Blaine dragged Kurt towards it. Kurt sighed but didn't complain.

* * *

><p>"A two-person bike?" Kurt shook his head at the yellow bike in front of him, basket and bell included, "You've got to be kidding."<p>

"C'mon, _sweetheart_, it's cute."

"You're strange."

"Please, Kurt?" Blaine stuck his bottom lip out in the most adorable way, and Kurt felt his composure crumble.

"Fine." He sighed, "But only because I love you."

Blaine thanked the lady renting them out, and wheeled the bike out into the parking lot. He got on it front and turned to look over his shoulder at Kurt; waiting for him to get on behind him. Kurt looked at the bike apprehensively, but climbed into it. It took them a while to get used to the idea of it all, and Kurt nearly fell off twice, but they were fine after a couple of minutes. They biked along the beach path for a while before they reached the scenic lookout they'd been at the day before. Kurt had stopped pedaling, choosing instead to look out over the ocean.

"I'd really appreciate if you helped a bit, love," Blaine grunted.

"But you're doing so well."

"What if I just _stopped_ pedaling? We'd topple over."

"You wouldn't do that, you love me too much."

Just to prove a point, Blaine stopped pedaling and the bike started to fall. Kurt squeaked and started to pedal. "Okay, okay I get it! I'll help!"

They biked to the end of the path before turning around and going back to the rental shop and dropping off the bike. They walked hand in hand back to their condo. Blaine cooked up a lovely dinner. They ate before cuddling together on the couch to watch a movie. At ten they toppled into bed, curling up under the covers and snuggling.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Okay, so this chapter. It's on the long side (yay!), but the horseback riding is _completely fictional._ My family went on a train ride in the morning for my six year old brother, and I didn't think that'd be something Kurt and Blaine would do, so I had them go to the canyon in the morning and added in something that _I_ find completely romantic. I'm not sure if you can even rent horses to ride on the beach, but lets pretend okay? Also, this is my first time ever writing actual _smut_, so please be nice. And finally, as they would say here, mahalo for the favorites, and story alerts, and especially for the reviews. They make my day. :) Oh, one last thing, the guy and girl couple you will meet in this chapter _are_ based on real people that I saw in the museum. I also apologize for not getting this chapter up last night, but I was sent to bed just before I finished because apparently I was falling asleep on the couch.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine both woke to the sun shining through their bedroom windows the next morning. Kurt curled into Blaine's side as he stared out the window, watching the white of the waves as they broke. He let out a sigh, "I'm going to miss waking up to this view every morning."<p>

"I'm going to miss waking up next to _you_ every morning," Blaine stated casually, as if he was commenting on the weather.

Kurt flushed and closed his eyes, just breathing in Blaine's scent, "I love you."

"I'll always love you, Kurt," Blaine kissed the top of his head and tightened his hold on him. They cuddled for a while longer, both still waking up, before making their way into the kitchen to make breakfast. They had decided to make eggs, bacon with some of the Hawaiian sweet bread Kurt had started to get addicted to. Blaine's stomach growled as Kurt pulled out the package of bacon. The kitchen was tight and they were constantly knocking into one another. Blaine knocked Kurt especially hard at one point as he moved the frying pan, causing Kurt to drop one of the eggs he was holding. The kitchen went silent for a moment before they broke out into fits of giggles.

"This isn't working," Kurt stated between gasps of laughter as he reached for the cloth on the sink so he could clean their mess. Blaine shrugged and started to pick up the pieces of egg shell. Once the floor was clean they went back to their jobs, only dropping one piece of bacon in the process.

After enjoying their breakfast, Blaine told Kurt to get dressed in something comfortable, and to put runners on.

"Why?"

Blaine smirked, "It's a surprise.

"I hate surprises," Kurt whined, "just tell me." He gave Blaine his best puppy dog look, sticking out his bottom lip in the way that he knew Blaine couldn't resist. Well, _usually_ couldn't resist.

He tilted his head to the side as if contemplating the idea of maybe possibly telling Kurt before shaking his head, "Nope, I'm good."

"Blaaaine, tell me!"

"You'll be fine." He said with a smile, patting Kurt's ass as he left for the bathroom. Kurt glared at the door for a couple of minutes before giving in with a sigh.

An hour later, they were well on their way. Kurt was still trying to figure out their destination, and Blaine was still holding back all information. They came to the town of Wailea and Blaine turned off the highway. He drove through the town, passing a high school and a church, seemingly without a destination. Until Kurt saw the sign that read _Wailea Canyon 11 miles._

"The canyon?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded, "It's incredible."

The headed up the winding road and the temperature began to drop. Kurt told Blaine it was time to put the top up when it had dropped 10 degrees. The view got more and more breathtaking as they continued upwards. Blaine stopped at the first lookout and lead Kurt by the hand up to the landing. He head Kurt gasp and felt his hand being tugged slightly. When he looked over his shoulder he saw Kurt frozen in place with a hand lifted to his mouth and his eyes slightly glazed over. He squeezed Blaine's hand tightly.

"Oh, _Blaine,_" He breathed, "It's _beautiful_."

"Yes, you are."

Kurt nudged him with his shoulder playfully, unable to stop the smile that crept onto his face. "You, sir, are a sap."

"You love it."

Kurt sighed, "Sadly, that is so."

"I love you."

Kurt rolled his eyes, but squeezed Blaine's hand tighter. "I love you too."

They walked to the very edge, holding each other close as the wind swept their clothes around them. They were smiling and gazing out at the canyon below them when someone tapped Kurt's shoulder.

"Excuse me, but would you two like me to take a picture for you?" Kurt turned to see the old lady from the plane smiling knowingly at him. He laughed, but nodded.

"That would be lovely." He handed her his camera and pulled Blaine close again.

"Is that the-"

"Yes, that's her." Kurt saw Blaine blush from the corner of his eye, but the both managed genuine smiles as the camera clicked. The lady brought the camera back, and smiled at Kurt and Blaine.

"You boys have a lovely trip."

"You too," Blaine called after her. They checked the camera and saw that she had taken two pictures. There was the one they had posed for, and one of them gazing into each other's eyes. Kurt wasn't sure when she snapped that one, but he liked it more than the other.

"Shall we continue upwards?" Blaine asked with a flourish of his hand. Kurt giggled and grabbed it, allowing himself to be led back to their little car.

They moved up to the next point, and then the next. It got higher and higher and more and more mind blowing. They stopped at the little park to have the picnic lunch Blaine had packed that morning. It was simple, but delicious and they ate happily. Once they were finished they took a look in the little museum.

"Kurt, look! A barn owl!" Blaine said happily, dragging Kurt to one of the stuffed birds. He had to admit that they were amazing creatures, and very beautiful. The walked around the little rooms until Kurt caught sight of the Sea Turtle shell.

"Oh my god, that is so…" Kurt shook his head, "It's so amazing."

"I'm guessing you like turtles?"

Kurt nodded enthusiastically, "They're incredible creatures."

Blaine laughed, but pulled Kurt close as they looked at it. He rested his head on Kurt's shoulder while he studied the patterns of the shell. He'd have to get something with a turtle on it for him. Or something like that. Kurt just seemed to awestricken by them.

"Excuse me, but could you like, not do that here?" Blaine turned to see a short blonde girl standing in front of a taller blonde sun kissed guy, who was holding her around the waist much like Blaine was Kurt, but with much less love and affection.

"Do what?"

The girl motioned to them, "That."

"I'm afraid I don't understand what you're asking." Kurt frowned.

This time the guy spoke up, "We don't want to see a bunch of fags getting all touchy-touchy on our vacation."

Blaine's eyes darkened, "_Excuse _me?"

"You and your stupid little cocksucker need to stop grossing us out with your 'love'." He put air quotes around the word, and rolled his eyes.

Blaine moved to step forward, but Kurt caught his arm, "Blaine, don't."

"Did you hear what they called you? I'm not letting him fucking call you that."

"Be the better man." Kurt tried to plead with his eyes, and Blaine had to admit it almost worked. _Almost._ But the guy decided to snort when Kurt said that, and Blaine snapped.

"Look, _kid._ I don't care who the fuck you think you are, nor do I care what your fucking problem is. What I do care about is the treatment of my boyfriend. He's a wonderful person that is also _much_ more of a man then you'll ever be. If I hear you or your girlfriend mutter one more comment about his sexuality I swear to whatever god you believe in that I will break your nose, _got it?"_

The guy had stumbled back a bit at Blaine's tone, and the girl turned to him and nudged him away. He thought he heard her mutter something like _dirty little slut_ at Kurt, but he willed himself to pretend he didn't hear it. He turned to Kurt as soon as they were safely away, to see him curled in on himself, arms folded over his stomach and head hung.

"Oh, Kurt," Blaine sighed, walking over to him and wrapping his arms around the boy, "I'm so, _so_ sorry that happened."

"…Do you think of me like that?" Kurt's voice was barely a whisper, and Blaine only just caught it. But he did, and he was so thankful of that fact. He pulled out of the hug, instead gripping Kurt's arm in one hand and tilting his head up so he was looking at Blaine with the other.

"No, Kurt. I think you're beautiful, and wonderful, and I love you with all of my being," Blaine kissed his forehead, "I don't want you to ever think of yourself as anything less than the amazing person we both know you are."

Kurt shook his head, stepping into Blaine and sagging against him, "I'm sorry. I don't know why he got to me so much… He's just another homophobic Neanderthal."

"It gets to me at times, too. Don't worry about it, okay? You didn't deserve that, not on your vacation."

"_Our_ vacation," Kurt corrected, leaning in for a kiss.

"Right," Blaine said as he connected his lips to Kurt's, "our vacation."

* * *

><p>They left the canyon shortly after, and Kurt expected to be taken back to the condo, it was almost dinner already, but Blaine continued past their condo and to a little ranch near the beach.<p>

"What're we doing?" Kurt asked as he stepped out of the car.

"We're going horseback riding." Blaine walked to the man at the counter and told him his last name. They were led to the stables where Kurt was given an elegant white horse named Lilo and Blaine was given a brown horse named Nani. Blaine giggled at the fact that they were the names from the popular Disney movie, and the man explained that Lilo meant lost and Nani meant beautiful. They were given a quick lesson in riding, told where they could take the horses and for how long and then they were off. Blaine led them down towards the beach where they rode slowly along the water. They watched the sun go down as they rode, and despite the homophobes they had met earlier Kurt swore this was the best day of his life.

* * *

><p>They stumbled into the house at around ten that night, hands roaming each other's bodies and their lips connected in a passionate kiss. Blaine walked backwards into their bedroom, falling onto the bed and pulling Kurt with him. Kurt straddled his hips before connecting their lips again and beginning to lift Blaine's shirt over his head and Blaine did the same for Kurt. They separated for just long enough to lift their shirts over their heads before they connected their lips again. Kurt rolled his hips and they both groaned, Blaine throwing his head back and giving Kurt access to his throat, which he took full advantage of.<p>

Blaine reached blindly for the lube he knew was in the bedside table, though he was finding it hard to do anything more than writhe in pleasure while Kurt rocked his hips and sucked at Blaine's throat. Once he found it, he placed it on the bed next to them and then grabbed Kurt's hips and rolled them over so he was on top. He started to unbuckle Kurt's belt. He slid down his body, teeth grazing Kurt's skin as he went. When he reached Kurt's pants he undid the button before pulling the zipper down with his teeth. He heard Kurt moan loudly above him and smirked before pulling Kurt's jeans and boxers down in one go. Once Kurt was left exposed, Blaine took him into his mouth.

"Aah, Blaine. You need to—oh my god—you need to…" He trailed off into a moan as Blaine continued to suck.

"I need to what, love?" He asked, pulling off Kurt with a _pop_.

"Anything, Blaine. Please, just… please."

Blaine smirked again and reached for the lube. He kissed the inside of Kurt's thighs as he slicked up three fingers, and then moved up to kiss Kurt again as he teased his hole. Kurt let out a scream when he finally let a finger slide inside.

"Aah, Blaine. More, faster. _Please_." Kurt continued to babble on as Blaine moved his finger in and out, adding another after a while. Kurt tensed around his second finger for a moment before he relaxed. Blaine kissed Kurt's torso as he moved his fingers, scissoring them and crooking them _just so_ until Kurt positively _wailed_ in pleasure.

"Oh, god. Blaine _yes._ Please, I'm ready… just, _please._"

Blaine laughed slightly, but reached for the lube again so he could cover his own erection. He lined himself up with Kurt's entrance, but didn't push in.

"Blaine," Kurt whined, eyes still shut, "_Please_ would you just _fuck me?_" Blaine raised an eyebrow, but did as he was asked and pushed the head of his dick into Kurt, giving him a moment to relax around him before inching his way in. When he was finally all the way in they both sighed, and Kurt threw his arms around Blaine's neck. They started to move slowly, both gasping in pleasure, but their movements quickly became frantic and erratic. Blaine's thrusts held no rhythm as he slammed into Kurt, who was writhing beneath him.

"Oh my _god_, _Blaine!"_ He shouted when Blaine finally found that little spot inside him. "Yes, yes, yes, more! Faster, Blaine, oh my god."

Blaine leaned in for a kiss as he felt Kurt tense around him, and pulling back as he felt Kurt's walls squeeze around him, his come spurting onto both their chests as he panted below him. Blaine let go at the feeling, rocking through his own orgasm and then collapsing on top of Kurt.

"Wow," He said after a minute, getting off Kurt when he realized he probably couldn't breathe to well.

"Yeah." Blaine walked into the bathroom and grabbed a cloth to clean them both off before collapsing in the bed next to Kurt and pulling him into his arms.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

: Ugh, this chapter is way too short for my liking. I seriously apologize. We didn't do much except lay around the beach and get seriously sunburn. Sadly, the next chapter is going to be short as well. So I'm sorry, guys! Hopefully I'll have more to write about soon, and I hope you stick with me! Mahalo again for the story alerts and favorites, and especially the reviews! They fuel me, after all. :P

* * *

><p>They woke the next morning to discover they had both slept until quarter to eleven. They hadn't bothered to set an alarm, because at least one of them always ended up waking up with the roosters. Deciding that it was really too late to do much else, they packed up and headed for the beach. The drove down to one away from their condo, a fifteen minute drive at most. It was enclosed by a wall of volcanic rock that stopped the brutal waves that were crashing around from getting in. They set up their towels and stripped off their T-shirts before heading into the water. Blaine started to swim towards the middle, pausing only when he realized Kurt was still only waist-deep. He swam back slowly.<p>

"Coming?"

"I'm still getting used to the water, it's cold."

"Just dive in, Kurt. It's more painful if you draw it out." Kurt frowned at his suggesting, instead choosing to wade into the water. Blaine rolled his eyes and splashed him, causing Kurt to squeal loudly and dive at Blaine. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck from the back, and smirking thinking he won. But Blaine had other ideas and started to swim for the middle, Kurt kicking and screaming the whole way.

"Blaine no! I don't want to go out there!" Kurt wailed, "Let me go!"

So Blaine did, and since he wasn't expecting it, Kurt went under. He was in shock for a moment, and his first thought was to hurry to the surface. But then he decided that a bit of revenge would be good, so he stayed under.

Blaine was laughing as he waited for Kurt to come up to the surface, sputtering and annoyed. He knew that Kurt wouldn't actually be mad at him, after all. After twenty seconds, Kurt was still underwater. Blaine began to panic.

"Kurt?" He tried, but didn't receive a response. He was about to dive under for him when Kurt came exploding through the surface. He let out a long sigh of relief. "Don't you dare do that to me again, love."

"Aw, were you scared?" Kurt joked.

Blaine gave him his most serious expression, "Yes, I was. I thought you were drowning or something."

"I'm sorry," Kurt apologized, "I didn't know it'd _actually_ worry you."

"Of course you would, silly," Blaine said, pulling him towards him, "I love you and I couldn't bear to loose you."

Kurt leaned in for a kiss, which Blaine returned with vigour. They continued to kiss as they treaded water, before swimming over to the rock where they could stand. Out of no where an especially big wave drenched them both.

They spent the remainder of the day lounging about the beach and swimming. They saw a few fish and Blaine named one Pudge. If it weren't for Kurt telling him otherwise, he probably would've tried to feed him a peanut butter sandwich.

Blaine cooked lobster they had bought on the barbeque provided, and Kurt made potatoes and a delicious non alcoholic Chi-Chi. They had some of the mango ice cream they bought and then fell into bed, both a bit sore from the amount of sun they got, and completely exhausted despite how late they slept in.


End file.
